This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electric motors typically convert electrical energy to mechanical energy. In converting the electrical energy to mechanical energy, heat is commonly generated. This generated heat, if not properly dissipated from the motor, may degrade efficiency, damage the motor's components (including electrical windings, bearings, etc.), cause premature failure of the motor, etc.
Various cooling schemes, including fans, external cooling jackets, heat sinks, etc., have been used to attempt to cool electric motors and/or dissipate heat from electric motors.